the hunted
by satknightcat5815
Summary: this is the part 1 of the trilogy for 1st story in the secret saturdays tv advetures crossover series that im making. read the story idea on my account page. crossover show is stargate infinty part 2 is . rated T for blood/curseing not a whole lot or it.
1. prologe abby is back

hey this is satknightcat, this is the 1st fanfiction i have ever written on here and i have had this idea in my head ever sense the middle of 8th grade and no, i am not done with this series and writing part 1 to the 1st story(its a trilogy). this is a crossover series so expect a lot of crossovers with the saturdays. and so i hope you enjoy this! please read and respond and tell me you thought about it, and if you have any ideas for shows and books(comics too) to do crossovers with the saturdays just pm me.

so here it is: the prologe of the hunted(part 1 of the secret saturdays tv adventures series)

* * *

><p>prologe: Abby's back(and full of madness and rage)<p>

Four months ago, the greatest world war has shock the human race, and ended a great adventure for a family that hides a world that no human thought exist. Four months ago, a hidden race of half snakes-humans lost a war and the most powerful force ever known to the universe. Four months ago, a woman stands In a old haunted mansion staring out a one of the windows looking at winged creatures fly across.

"its time," the woman says to a three men, one with light purple skin in a violet suit, one with tan skin and red suit, and a heavy built man with green skin and wearing a green body suit. She turns to look at them and smiles to them "for months I have been waiting and waiting for this day…" she walks over to a glass case. She was wearing a heart-shape, strapless, Victorian-style, midnight black dress, her hair fell across the back, her hair color was black as nightfall. She had eyes were storm gray, and they looked like that she was turned blind. "now it time for us to rewrite history and kill the Saturdays once and for all," she says as she unlocks and grabs what's inside the glass case. "the world will breath fear, see death, live for madness!" she cracks as she hands rises in the air. They hold what was in the glass case, a black staff with a topper that has a silver ringed planet on it, the planet itself was made of a blood-red stone and glowed a bright red. "well what's the plan, gray" one of the men say. She turns to look at them, "the plan?" she says with grin. "the plan, kill the Saturdays before they gain the truth, knowing that the war is not over, kur not dead, they are the most powerful family ever, and learn their destiny that was hidden from them for years. And gain their powers" "well are we going to stop them" he responds out. "yes," she replies "Jupiter clones," two males come in black jumpsuits with gold stripes on the sides of the arms and gold AG on the front of the suits with a gold eagle under it. "yes, mistress gray"

"boys get the jet ready," she replies

"yes mistress gray, whatever you want" they leave the room.

"boys, lets go" she says "we have a world to takeover"

They all walk out the room.

* * *

><p>These are the stories and adventures of the Saturday family, a family of cryptzoologists, scientist that hunt for cryptids, creatures that people say that exist but science does not have enough proof to say that they exist. Well, not yet that the world knows. They know that they exist, they're just the ones that keep the world safe from what goes bump in the night. Doc and drew Saturday and their only child, zak. Zak Saturday, who is by the way kur, the world's most powerful cryptid, and known as the 1st ever cryptidhuman half-breed child. They spend their family time saving our world while protecting another world and having fun while doing it. If the world only know the truth. Well, they don't mind it have any other way. But now, a new evil arises in a old friend's revenge, one that none have ever seen before, and the worlds only hope is the Saturdays. They learn a hidden past that they never knew and family secrets that have hidden inside by blood and magic. And when kur returns to zak Saturday, they all know that their world is going to change, for good.

This is the begging of the Secret Saturdays crossover TV adventures series and life adventures for the Saturdays.

* * *

><p>that it for now i hope you like it so rate and respond!<p>

thanks, satknightcat


	2. Chapter 1: Im staying where?

just for your infomation: the new copyright laws are real and and really bad! so please help to fight aginst these EVIL DURTIY LAWS!

and also i do not own the sceret saturdays at all!(but one can dream can they) and i hope you enjoyed the prologe. heres the 1st chapter of the hunted

please R&R! 

* * *

><p><span>THE HUNTED<span>

(A TSS FANFICTON)

PART 1: OC: SUMMER MCKNIGHT

Chapter 1: What! I'm staying where!

"Hey baby," a woman says to a young 15 year old girl. They were in a living room. The young girl looks at woman. She was wearing an all-black outfit and has black hair was dyed with colors of red, purple, white in it. She wore a nightmare before chrismas studded belt and bracelets. Around her neck was skull and crossbones necklace. She was just out on summer vacation and she just about to go the comic convention with her 3 best friends sense grade school in 2 weeks when she got the bad news, her parents are going a summer long tour with something that had to deal with history or something and she could not go. She wouldn't care less. She hated that stuff and didn't care about it. "WHAT! I WAITED 2 YEARS FOR THE CHANSE TO GO TO COMIC CON AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENDS!" she yells in shock. "I really want to go to this, what I going to do doing to summer, we don't have a lead singer/guitarist for our rock band ever sense mike moved to New York City and I can't do Avalon high summer fine art program after last year's little…"

"I know that," her mother replies "that's why you are going to stay with a friend of mine, Paul cheechoo." "Ok…who is that, mom?" Summer replies to her mother. "He is an old friend from when I stayed in Canada for collage. He coming to stay for a week to see you and on Saturday of that week he and you will leave for Canada. You will leave with him the next day." "But mother I don't want to leave to go to Canada with a guy I have never met at all! And that not…" summer starts but stops to talk refusing to go Canada with a man she never met, as she knows that her mother will win the fight. She start to wonder about meeting him and what it will be like up in Canada. It had been quiet in the living room as her mother walked out the room to fix dinner knowing that she had to cook a turkey meal. She sat there on the room for a few minutes thinking that this is the worst day of her life. She walks into the dining room seeing her mother looking at her old cookbook trying to find a good stuffing recipe. She stares at her mother and says "mom, can I talk to Sara, Nicole, and June to tell them the bad news." Her mother stops turning through the pages and turns to look at her "sure, summer." She replies. Summer starts to walk away from the room and as she walks out the room she her mother say "I so sorry to upset you, baby doll. But I cant just let you on the loose."

"I love you" were the last words as she close the door. She does not know that will be the last words that hear of her mother voice and that the world of hers is going to change forever. Summer McKnight is never going to be the same again.

* * *

><p><strong>YES WE ALL LOVE CLIFFHANGERS DONT WE NOT (NOT!) BUT DONT WORRY IT'S WORTH THE WAIT AND I MAKE SURE THAT ITS NOT SO SHORT OK. <strong>

**PLEASE R&R AND I WILL TRY TO SHOW MY OCs ON DEVIANTART(IF I CAN POST THEM ON MY ACCOUNT)**

**THANKS FOR READING, SATKNIGHTCAT**


	3. Chapter 2: museum bombing

THE HUNTED

(A TSS FANFICTION)

OC: SUMMER McKnight 

Chapter 2: museum bombing

"Hey summer!" Sara says as summer walks in to the book café. Sara and Nicole were sitting at a table over by right side of the café, she sits down as June walks up and passes out smoothies. "So, are we ready to go to comic con or what?" "Please let's not talk about comic con at all guys" "why." June replies. "Because I can't go to comic con! That why!" Sara, Nicole, and June all stare at summer like she was crazy or something. Nicole broke the silence by responding "you got to be kidding me, girl" she starts and stand up out her chair. "you mean to tell me that you can't go to comic con!" "yes it's true girls," she looks them "my mom going on a tour and I staying with a old friend of hers for the summer and this is my last week here," Nicole sits down just as summer's cellphone rung. "Hello," summer says "wait….slow down," her friends look at her as she had a nervous look on her face "MOM'S WHERE!" she screams "where is she?" she stares at her friends "yes, I be there as soon as possible," "thank you bye" she puts the phone in her pocket and june asked her "summer," she walks over to her and puts her hand on her shoulder "what's wrong girl" she picks up her purse "it's my mother. She just got sent to the hospital. She went to the museum and someone bombed the building," "well let's go!" june says. "they all run to the café, get a taxi and go to the hospital.

* * *

><p>sorry it took so long to post this chapter on here on fanfiction and i stil trying to post my OC's on devianart(i have no scaner at all :( ) and sorry this is a short chapter too not much to write if you like giving clifehangers (IDK why i like doing it i just do.) i hope you enjoyed it and i have some questions to ask you and<p>

**PLEASE R&R GUYS AND GIRLS!,**

_SATKNIGHTCAT_


	4. Chapter 3: the map of universe

sorry that i havent updated in like forever but i have been doing some things but i need to tell you some thing: i have started the tss-relvoution i give you a link and more infomation on my page so i hope you check it out. but now back to the story!

* * *

><p><span>THE HUNTED<span>

(A TSS FANFICTION)

OC: Summer McKnight

Chapter 3:the map of the universe

(later that day, at the hospital)

Summer was running as soon she got out of the cab to get to the simple built 5 story hospital building. She can hear her friends scream her name out loud but she does not care as all she can think about is her mother being hurt in an indent that she knows that should have been prevented. "where's is my mother," she asks one of nurses. "summer" she turns to see doctor miller, Nicole's uncle and 2 people beside him, a black haired male and white blond woman, the man, they both look like they were in their early 30's. "hey, MR. Miller" summer relies to him "hey uncle," Nicole says while walking up to him. "where's is Mrs. McKnight" she stares at summer who balls her hands as she hears her mother's name. "lets go and see her" he replies to Nicole's question. They all walk up a flight of stairs to the recovery room. The whole time they were walking summer thought in her head:

_This cannot be happing at all. Who will do something like this, it is so inhumane. The madman that did the cruel act on my mother will dearly pay for their actions. _She snaps out of her own world of her mind and returns to the world of death and sadness that was brought out this day. "Summer," Sara says. "Are you ok" she looks at her with tears coming out of her eyes as she looks at her mother in the hospital bed. She was shocked that she wasn't in bandages. "She did not get the worse of that blast," doc miller says walks up to summer. "What are you talking about" she replies as she walks up to the window of room. "She was the closest one to the blast, but some way, somehow. She got the least amount of damaged, the rest got at least 3rd dergge burns or worse" Summer turns to him and back to the room and looks at her mother while a small black bird stares at the room.

(at a unknown location)

Abby gray stares at a glass screen in a dark room. The only lights in the room are the dark blue/purple flames that on long torches around an old Victorian jet black chair and going down a long walkway. Dark gems the size of golfballs fly around and fog layers the room in a dark mist. A small black bird flies in the room, drops a old map, lands on the ground and turns into a young light skin girl with black hair, white bangs and 2 stripes of red in the hair. She is in a black jumpsuit with silver lineing and a silver full moon with a purple star on the side of it.

"you have found the map" gray says with staff in hand, the red glow from the staff shined in her face while holding the map in the other hand. "yes, and I have also kept an eye on the child too," she says bowing to her. "that good," she replies "now i can finnish the mission that was thats was started by others but never finnish, now i can take over the universe in darkness now that i have the map of the universe" "misstriss. not to be rude but, what is the map of the universe" adrianna says as she looks at the map that she holds in her hand. she and turns to look at her "the map, is made from time and space itself, my dear child, its allowes it user to travle to any world or demetion its user pleases," _"wow"_ adrianna wispers while abby gray is talking " i going to use it to take over this old universe and create a new world order" she stops " but that is no matter to you at all for right now, but Adrianna i need you to get ready for your next mission" "what is it my misstriss" she says staring at her. "your new mission is to kill Zak Saturday and Summer McKnight" "yes misstriss," she starts to stand up "what ever you say "_queen of the universe"_." She walks out the room, changes in to a black cat and runs away in the light of the full moon.

* * *

><p>YAY ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! STAY TUNE IN FOR CHAPTER 4<p>

PLEASE R&R, THANKS FOR READING

_SATKNIGHTCAT_

* * *

><p>FYI: the story for right now is in a town in southern california<p> 


End file.
